


I'm here

by Dasshy



Category: Bumblebee - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bumblebee RWBY, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasshy/pseuds/Dasshy
Summary: Yang knows herself that she can't stand still watching her get hurtAnd,Blake knows herself that she is hurting because of him.Both of them are way so good at pretending.





	1. Chapter 1

Dark brown leather boots step out from taxi’s door, reveal a blonde hair with white and yellow stripe baseball jacket while holding a scroll on her right ear by an prosthetic arm.

 

“Rubes, it's six am.”

 

A high pitched voice answered “Sooooo? Come on, I knew you are back to Vale. But you didn't back to home.”

 

“Back to sleep Lil sis.” the blonde chuckles. “I miss you too but seriously I'm tired and back to Patch needs 3 hours more. My body can't take that sis.”

 

The blonde walks to simple three floors apartments ahead her while carry a yellow duffel bag.

 

“I can't back to sleep because I'm so happy that you are back, Yang!”

 

Yang is grinning ear to ear. “ It's only a month sis, I was only away for a month. Also you are studying at Beacon University which is in Vale and we can meet tomorrow.”

 

Yang stop her foot in front old wooden door.

 

“But, I miss you really bad! You had been away for a month was a crisis time for me! I was sooooo bored without you”

 

Yang laughs. “Really sis? So you don't need Weiss entertain you anymore eh?”

 

“W-what? No like that! Uh..” Ruby whispers “Of course I need Weiss but I can't kick her butt in the game!”

 

Yang shakes her head but her smile never leave her face. “ Yeah yeah, my butt is ready to kick by you which is you will never able to. Gotta go and rest, love you, Rubes.”

 

“Wai-” Yang hang up the call. She chuckles,

 

Ruby Rose, her sister who has a lot of energy in early morning and easily happy by little things. _How much energy she has?_

 

Yang put her scroll into her jacket pocket and ready to open the door, someone called her. “Ms. Xiao Long?”

 

Yang turn her head to the voice and she is grinning. “Maria! Look who's back.”

 

There’s an old woman standing who wear a knitted blue sweater with a small bag hung on her small shoulder. Maria smiles. “Glad you are back. Good thing you are back before I call plumber.”

 

“Eh? Your sink broken again?” Maria walks to Yang and open the door with a key. Yang follows Maria as she walks into the building.

 

“Yes, I called plumber when you were gone but they didn't do it right. It's wasting time and money.” Yang close the door and look around.

 

Nothing change, there's a couch and coffee table with some roses in mini vase on arm of window. Straight from the door, there's a upstairs and a blue old doors near it which is Maria's room. Well, there's a change. The knob door is new.

 

“Was something happened when I was away?”

 

Maria looks at Yang and then to the knob door. Maria frowns “Ah, yes. Someone got in but nothing stolen.. I have changed the knob to new and better one.”

 

Yang sigh. “That's good.” but she is grinning again “Well,since I'm here again just scream and boom! I will be there to punch them!” while she is showing her prosthetic arm. 

 

Maria shakes her head, “Fix my plumber first?”

 

Yang pout. “Your plumber is important than anything…”

 

Yang look up to her watch. “Is it okay if I fix it around 11? I need to fill up my strength to fix your plumber!”

 

Maria smile softly to Yang. “Of course. My plumber can wait. Have a nice rest, Ms. Xiao Long.”

 

Yang gives thumb up to Maria and walks to the stair. “Anytime Maria! And please call me Yang again, it's weird because I was only away for a month. Don't treat me like a new one.”

 

“Oh, speaking about new.” Yang stop her foot as her right eyebrow lift.

 

“You have a new neighbor. She is just moved in three days ago, please get along.” Maria gives Yang a small smile.

 

“We will! Thanks Maria!” Yang continues her walk to her room.

 

_It's been long time, I have a neighbor._

 

Yang holds her prosthetic arm,

 

_Don't make a same mistake, Yang._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sound of heels and suitcase being pulled fill up cold night, the black haired woman with a grey long sleeve shirt walks on side of road while her golden eyes are searching something on walls.

 

Her step stop in front an old wooden door, her eyes look to a piece paper on her hand and back again to the wooden door.

 

_403V._

 

She walks to the door and knocks gently. Her fingers taps on her suitcase, she looks to the small window beside the door, suddenly a light comes out following a sound of unlocked door and the door open.

 

“May I help you?” An old woman comes to her view.

 

“Yes. Um, I heard from a friend of mine that you rent a room here. Does it still available?”

 

The old woman smile, “Of course, come in. The wind is cold out there.”

 

The old woman open the door enough to let her in. She steps in and look around with her golden eyes.

 

_Comfy enough.._

 

“Please sit, so we can do some administration things or you prefer to take a look the room first?” The old woman asked.

 

The black hair woman with a black ribbon on her head look to the old woman and smile a little. “No, it's okay. I heard the owner really take care everything what hers.”

 

“Of course I am. I want to make sure my customers happy but they judge from my old wooden door there.”

 

The old woman walks to a couch and sit down following by the black haired woman. “Well, there's only one room available on third floors. Do you mind?”

 

The black hair girl shakes head. “It's really fine. I'm sorry I came late, I should have asked or called you before but my scroll is off.”

 

The old woman smile. “It's fine. Miss..?”

 

“Oh.” The black haired girl pull an ID card from her wallet. “Blake Belladonna.”

 

The old woman take her ID card and take a long look. “Miss Belladonna. What a strong family name.”

 

Blake surprise as she hold her tight. “You knew me..?”

 

The old woman look at Blake and smile warmly. “Of course I knew, the first faunus who became a international model and Kali and Ghira Belladonna’s daughter who gather White Fang to right path. You are quite famous because inspiring people a lot.”

 

Blake smile a little. “Maybe. Thank you.. Um..?”

 

“Maria Calavera.” Maria smiles. “Don't thank to me but thank to yourself.”

 

“Do you mind if I copy your ID to my scroll?” Maria asked.

 

Blake shakes her head and Maria does her things as Blake plays with her fingers.

 

“You don't have to hide your cat ears.” Maria speak softly.

 

Blake look at her and Maria smiles. “I never judge my customers even she or he a faunus, human or someone with tattoos or whatever. Just be humble and kind to everyone here.”

 

Maria gives Blake her ID back, Blake accept it and smiles. “Thank you so much. How much should I pay?”

 

“You can pay me tomorrow morning. I will guide you to your room and take a rest okay?"

 

Maria get up and walks to the stairs. Blake follows Maria while bring her suitcase. On the way to her room Maria tells her the rules on her building which are always clean the room by her own, no loud sound past 10 pm, always turn off light and water when none use it, decorates room is allowed as long don't ruin the walls or you can pay more later before check out, always make sure to lock window and door when leaving because Maria doesn't have CCTV cameras in her building, if someone wants to sleepover she or he must inform Maria and let Maria copy their ID and everyone has a key for the main door since she will lock it every past 7 pm until 5:30 am except.

 

They arrived on third floor as Maria speak “Every floor only two rooms except first floor which is only my room there. Your neighbor is out of country now, maybe she will be back soon. You don't have to worry, she is a good woman and kind hearted. Please get along when she is here.”

 

Maria looks at Blake and smile. “She has been here since long time ago, I knew her so much. Anyway, your room is on left side.”

 

Blake look around she sees a small window on the edge of building then see at a door on left side, a dark brown wooden door. On the right side, a bright brown wooden door with a symbol of heart burning.

 

“May I know how long you gonna rent the room?” Maria asked. Blake looks at Maria. “Maybe only three months.. But I will tell you later if I want to stay long.”

 

“I see. Here's the key to your room which has a small number 3A and this the key for main door. Don't try to duplicate the keys okay? It's might be look like a normal key but no. I have upgrade it to newest one which is high security.” Maria smile proudly.

 

Blake chuckles. “Understand that, Ms. Calavera.” “Good, Go to your room and get some rest. I clean the room everyday so the bed clean and safe to use.” Maria informed her as she left.

 

Blake walks to dark brown wooden door as she unlock the door. She takes a glance to the door behind her.

 

_He never told me to not make a new friends._

 

Blake sigh and she walks into her new room,

 

_Still, he will make everyone stay away from me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support!
> 
> Feel free to comment and give kudos :D
> 
> Please wait for next chapter ≧∇≦


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna some flashback to make you guys understand, after and before this symbol ( -- ) will be appears!

“Uh, Maria.. I think this time we need to change the faucet along with the pipe, they are almost broken. What did the plumber do?”

 

A blonde haired is being ponytail, Yang wears a yellow tank top with a white small towel on her right shoulder while standing in front Maria's sink.

 

“I don't know! I knew they were bad at their job. When they checked the sink and did their stuff, in the end they only said it was fine. I knew you are the best plumber I have ever met.” Maria sounds pissed off but also proud at the same time.

 

Yang chuckles as she tie the towel around the faucet and she walks to a small living room which is were Maria staying, “Well, I learned from the worst which is my dad then I developed it by myself.”

 

Maria chuckles,”You are really love learning something new. Anyway have you met your neighbor?”

 

Yang sits down on the floor facing the small coffee table with a teapot on it while Maria is sitting on blue couch in front of her. Yang pour the tea into a cup an she takes it.

 

“Nope, I haven't.” She takes a sip.

 

“Hmm.. Maybe she is busy.”  


\--

 

_Yang straight to her bed when she was arrived at her room, her body needed rest. Before she walked into her room she looked to the dark brown wooden door which is belong to her neighbor, she could see a light from under the door but she didn't hear anything. Yang thought maybe her neighbor still sleeping since it's around six am on Sunday._

 

_As she woke up, Yang was stretching to wake her muscles , checked her phone and texted back messages from her sister then went to take a bath to get ready fix Maria sink._

 

_Still when Yang got out from her room, she didn't hear anything at all from the room across her._

 

_Her neighbor still alive right?_

 

\--  


“Maybe. Have you seen him or her again few days ago?” Yang asked. She is curious about her neighbor.

 

“Well, I didn't see her again after she payed for her rent in the morning and she asked me where was a mini market also she wanted to borrow one of my kettle. I just thought she is busy since she has a job.” Maria answered.

 

_Oh, A business woman._

 

“Hmm..” Yang lost in her thoughts. “What kind of person she is? A busy woman? Talkative woman?”

 

Maria looks at Yang, “Maybe she is a busy woman since is a model. Talkative? I don't know exactly about that but my guts saying she is a listening person rather talkative one.”

 

Yang look at Maria with an awe face. “A model? Oh wow..”

 

Maria smile, “Yes. But I will not tell you further about her. Talk and get to know her by yourself.”

 

Yang is grinning, “I will, don't underestimate my social life.”

 

_Well, just hope I didn't cross the line again._

 

Maria shakes her head, “You are so kind to everyone, I wonder there's someone doesn't like you.” Maria takes a sip again of her tea. “Make her feels like this is her home, okay?”

 

Yang gives Maria a thumb and the grin still on her face. “Absolutely, I will.”

 

“But, buy a new pipe and faucet for me first okay?” Maria squint her eyes to Yang.

 

Yang laugh as she put the cup back on table and stand up. “As always your sink is number one. Don't worry, I will back before your kitchen is flooded and fix it like everything new. “

 

Maria take out some money from her navy cotton pants,“Here the money--”

 

“No no, I will buy it for you as a symbol that I'm back!” Yang walks to Maria's door and open it. “Just don't turn on your faucet till I return.” Yang smiles and closes the door as Maria only can sit while watching Yang lest with a soft smile on her face.

 

_Really, she is just too kind._

 

Yang walks to her room while humming a song. She grabs her dark brown leather jacket which is match with her pants and untied her hair, she takes a black gloves and wear it to hide her prosthetic hand. When she is ready to leave, Yang look at the dark brown wooden door again. She can feel it _someone; she_ is in there.

 

“Well, Maria's sink is number one for today.” Yang murmured as she walks out.

 

  


* * *

 

 

_“Darling, you made a big mistake.”_

 

_“No, I wasn't. Adam please just stop.”_

 

_Blake stared at a man with red haired in front of her. The cold blue eyes stared her, she could see an anger there._

 

_“Stop? You told me to stop after what we had been through, Blake?” His voice was so deep._

 

_Black sigh, “Adam, violence is not the answer. Please just stop.”_

 

_“Oh no darling, violence works for me.” Adam covered her mouth as he pushed her to a metal wall._

 

_Blake eyes widened as her hands tried to push Adam away. She shivered when she felt a cold sharp metal on her abdomen as she looked down,  she saw a combat knife._

 

_“You should behave, Blake.” Adam eyes weren't show any mercy._

 

_Blake could feel the edge of combat knife on her abdomen. “Hmmpphh.”_

 

_“No no, do you think I will not hurt you? Neither hurt everyone around you? Should I…  start hurting your family first? That will be good.” Adam played with his combat knife on her abdomen while he smirked devilishly._

 

_Blake scared, her body trembled as she started crying. Adam pushed her hard to the wall and his combat knife on her abdomen was about going to get deeper._

 

_“Promise me something, Darling.”_

 

_Blake tried to punch Adam but something worse happened._

 

_“I said behave!” Adam shouted as his knife stabbed her._

 

Blake gasp hard as her eyes shut open as her hands cover her abdomen.

 

Blake breathes heavily, her tears start to roll down. “No no..  Please.. “ Blake whispered.

 

Blake sobbing hard as she clenches on her blanket around her. She is trying to ease the pain on her abdomen either her trauma memories.

 

Blake breath started to slow down and calm, her cat ears start hearing some voices. She wipe her dry tears on her cheeks as look at her dark brown wooden door, she heard some rustle from it. _Someone_ in front her door but suddenly it gone.

 

Blake still stare her door and stand up to approach the door but get distracted by a vibration on her coffee table beside her, since she arrived she slept on the couch too afraid stay away from her door. She look at her scroll and see a name on the screen.

 

_Adam T._

 

Blake take her scroll and answer the phone.

 

“Hey, Darling.” a deep voice greet her.

 

Blake hold her breath for awhile. “Adam.” she can feel her throat hurts whenever she says that name after the _accident_.

 

“I heard you have found the new apartment with an old woman who own it.” Adam said.

 

Blake just listen and silence, she is too afraid to talk. She _need_ to behave.

 

“I got the address, I'll be there soon. You know, to check _everything_.”

 

She can imagine he is smiling devilishly to her. She knows, she can't do something. _She is hopeless._

 

“Are you listening to me?”

 

“Yes.” Blake whispered.

 

“Good. Remember Blake, behave or I will _do_ something.”

 

He hangs up as Blake drops her scroll as her body start to tremble again.

 

She hugs herself tighter and tighter as she can protect herself from _him_. Her breath is getting heavier but she can manage her body from trembling so hard.

 

_Behave. Just behave, he will not do something as long I behave._

 

Blake takes a deep breath and exhale it slowly. Soon her body stops from trembling and she breathes normally, she looks around as the sun light has filled up her living room, the lamp still on then she turn to her kitchen which is connected from living room, she sees a kettle on electric stove,a cup of ramen besides it along with a cup tea box and biscuits box. Blake sees her bedroom door leave a jar as her suitcase opened in her bedroom , the bed still untouched. She can't sleep in her bedroom yet until she can feel safe enough.

 

Blake walks to her suitcase and take some clothes to get ready. She picks up a black shirt, navy jeans and underwears then she walks to her bathroom before she open it, she looks to the dark brown wooden door again.

 

_Does my neighbor comeback?_

 

She shakes her head as she walks into bathroom.

 

A few minutes later, Blake finished with bath and she has wore everything except her black shirt, she hold it. She gets out from bathroom to her bedroom which has a long mirror as she stand facing it. She is holding her black shirt as she watches herself, her eyes looks tired as she doesn't have enough sleep, her body is thin more thin than she should have, her skin is getting pale then she touches a scars on her left abdomen.

 

“I will be fine.”

 

She shows a little smile to herself, she wears her shirt and button up one by one then she walks to her kitchen. Blake opens the refrigerator only find some eggs left, she looks to her counter only find a cup ramen, tea box and biscuits.

 

“For sure, I need to buy some groceries for tomorrow..” She murmured as she closed the refrigerator.

 

Blake fill up and heating up the kettle then put a tea bag into a the cup. She look up to clock, _one pm._

 

It's lunch time, she hears a vibration from her living room. She walks there and pick up her scroll, one message. It's from Adam, he will be here in two hours and he insisted that she still can't get out from her apartment until he is sure everything is _checked_ by him. Blake reply him by short responses as a yes from her, she can't do anything. Yet.

 

Blake sigh as she put down her scroll on table coffee, for sure she doesn't have any appetite. She goes back to where the kettle is, she turns of the stove and pour the hot water into the cup which has a teabag in it. As she put down the kettle back, she takes the box of biscuits and the cup then walk to couch, she needs to keep her energy to face Adam later. She _knows_ he will do something to her anyway, like he always do.

  


* * *

 

 

 

A violet eyes are look at some faucet seriously.

 

“Hmm… Which one is the best? Like the best,  no broken in few years.” Yang asked with a serious voice.

 

A man with a blue baseball hat pointed at a silvery faucet. “This one, young lady. I can make you sure this faucet is the best.”

 

Yang look at the silvery faucet and look at the man seriously,  “Make me.”

 

The man clenches his fist at Yang seriously. “Sure will do.”

 

Yang also clenches her fist to the man. “You're sure not gonna regret it?”

 

The man smirk. “You are the one who gonna regret it, young lady.” His fist bumps to Yang's fist.

 

Yang chuckles, “Damn, for sure I'm gonna regret it if your faucet is not good enough for Maria, _Jason_.”

 

Jason laugh, “Long time no see, Ms. Burn.” Jason smirk as Yang bumps her fist to his.

 

“Back to old nickname, huh Mr Nosebleed?”

 

“Well well, really it's been long time I see you again, Yang. Remember the last time we met? I had to go back to my hometown to take care my mom right after the tournament and we lost contact. I didn't even know you were lived here.”

 

Yang smiles,  “Yeah, it's long time, when was it? 4 years ago? Damn that's so long.”

 

Jason also smile, “Yeah, nice to meet you again Yang.”

 

“Like same way here, Jason. So, back to faucet this one is the best, correct?” Yang point her finger to a silvery faucet.

 

“Yep, the newest and durable.” Jason nodded. “It's for Maria who live two blocks from here right? The small apartment?”

 

“Good, I take that along with the pipe and other stuff to assemble them.” Yang is grinning. “Yep, it looks like small but actually nope. And it's soooo comfortable.”

 

Jason is back facing Yang to get the stuff. “What? Really? Does it expensive?”

 

“Nah, it's average cost still it is worth. How do you know her anyway?” Yang is watching Jason who takes some stuff.

 

“Really? Is there any room left?” Jason is facing Yang with stuff on his hands. “Well, she came here to ask if I knew some plumber that can fix her sink. And I called my senior who works here. That's how we met, I thought it's already fixed.”

 

Yang leans forward to Jason as she whispered. “It's turned out the faucet and the pipe is broken.”

 

Jason mouth turn into O shape with make any sound, he is afraid his senior will heard.

 

Yang laugh, “So yeah, that's why I'm here anyway. To answer your question,  nope. You are too late there's another person who occupied the last apartment.”

 

Jason put the stuff into a plastic bag, “That's a bad news. I wanted to move from my old apartment since it's quite expensive. Cash or credit?”

 

“Cash.” Yang takes out her wallet and pull out some money. “I will inform you if I know some apartments available with average or low budget, okay?”

 

Jason takes the money as he gives Yang the plastic. “Oh damn. That's so helpful! Thank you, Yang.”

 

Yang grabs it. “Oh don't be.” she smiles. “I will do everything that help people with what I can. See you later, Jason!”

 

Jason waves as Yang walks out. Yang look around, she was away for a month from Vale because she had to attend a tournament of kick boxing as a coach. She misses this town as she misses her hometown; Patch, this town is a second home for her.

 

Yang sees someone she recognized. “Shopkeeper!” Yang approach an old man who stand in front of ladder. “What's up, old man?” Yang shows her grin.

 

The shopkeeper scoffs at Yang because of the nickname but he greets Yang with a nod and point his finger to a board which tilted.

 

“Ah. Let me help you, old man.” Yang's thumb up and drop the plastic bag near the ladder. As the old man watching Yang climb up to the ladder and straighten the board. “Like this?”

 

The old man shakes head as his hand point to right side, Yang moves the board a little to the right. “This?” The old man nods happily.

 

Yang climb down and the old man shakes her hands as grateful, Yang chuckles. “It's okay, shopkeeper.”

 

Yang says goodbye to the old man, she is really like to help people since her _mother_ is a Captain of Police in Vale. Her mother always said that when we can help people, just help them without any reward. Even though, Yang did a mistake because people used her kindness for something way too far from kind.

 

“Maria, I bought the faucet!” Yang knocks on the blue door after she arrived. Maria opens the door and smiles, “Time to fix the faucet!”

 

Yang smiles proudly to a silvery faucet in front of her same goes to Maria who stood beside her.

 

“It's beautiful, isn't it?”

 

“Oh hell ya! Like a said, I fixed it like the newest faucet ever.”

 

Maria chuckles, “You did. Get some tea there, your clothes kinda wet and it's almost evening.”

 

Yang looks at clock, “Oh wow, 5pm. I don't remember anything left in my refrigerator.”

 

“You didn't eat lunch today?” Maria asked.

 

“Nope, still have jet lag.” Yang chuckles. ”But now I'm starving”

 

“Go grab something for dinner. You need a lot of energy for work tomorrow, don't you?”

 

Yang takes her jacket. “I will start work a day after tomorrow, my members still need rest after the last tournament. I'm just a coach now not a fighter anymore, so it's not tired as usual.”

 

Maria pats her prosthetic arm gently, “You were a great fighter but now you are a wonderful coach.”

 

Yang smiles, “Thank you Maria. I will change my clothes first before grab some foods. You want something? I can buy it for you.”

 

“Oh, an old woman like me prefer a home made food rather a junk food you people eat.”

 

Yang laughs and a bid a goodnight before she walks out from Maria’s room. She is jogging on the way her room but stop when she hears something is being hit.

 

Yang can't look away as she watches a red haired man's hand not far away from a black haired woman who standing across her apartment. The woman only look down as she is afraid look at the red haired man, the man lift the black woman head by her chin as he murmured something to the woman.  Yang can't hear what the man said but she notices the woman clenches her fist.

 

Before Yang can do something, the man looks at her as he steps away from the woman.

 

“I will be back in few days.” Said the man, the black haired woman just look down and nod.

 

The man walks past Yang as he takes a glance on Yang. Yang saw a little smirk on his face before he gone from her sight. Yang looks again to the black haired woman, she just looks down but she looks at her when Yang approach her.

 

The black haired woman stares at Yang. Yang can sees a red spot on the woman's right cheek.

 

“Are you--”

 

Before Yang can finish her question the black haired woman put her finger on her lips as a gesture to make Yang silence. Of course, Yang only stares the woman in front of her.

 

Yang can't look away from her, the cat ears are pinning to her black hair, the golden eyes she has are empty same goes to her smiles she shows to Yang.

 

Yang can't look away from her even until the black haired woman closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support you gave me !  
> I hope you like this chapter . We are going deeper to Blake and Yang relationship! (sorta Blake and Adam).  
> Press kudos if you want and leave comment to tell me about your opinion about this chapter ~
> 
> p.s I'm a new member who write on this web, so I have a lot to edit *chuckles*
> 
> Anyway, see you soon on next chapter which is you guys need to wait cause I have an exam to get into university. Wish me luck !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggest you guys listen to Twist and Shout !

The chirping of birds makes Blake stirs from her sleep as she opens her eyes, she looks straight to the window which is the sunlight hit her face. Blake grunts and closes her eyes again, she is ready to back to sleep again but a honk from the street surprises her as Blake fall from the couch. 

 

“Ouch.” 

 

Blake rubs her eyes and blinks a few times as she adjusts her golden eyes with the light around her. She looks at her window and sees a couple of birds chirp and stare at her then they fly away as watched the birds fly away Blake gets up from the floor and take her scroll and read some messages. She received plenty of messages, the latest is from Adam. Blake opens it.

 

_ You can go out of your apartment starting from today. Don't make a scene. _

_ Make sure the blonde girl is not suspicious you nor us. _

 

_ Remember Blake, behave. _

 

Blake sigh and put down her scroll back onto the coffee table. She closes her eyes and tries to calm her mind. Blake is done with Adam; she wants freedom but the  _ promise  _ she made with Adam is holding her up from what she  _ planned.  _ She confused between keeps the promise and stays with Adam as long he likes or just turns the table to get the freedom but she will lose everything she has. Blake opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling,  _ what should I do?  _

 

As Blake daydreaming, she doesn't realize someone is walking back and forth in front of her door. Blake snaps from her ceiling to her door when someone knocks her door, she gets up and opens the door a little. Blake's golden eyes meet a pair of violet eyes,

 

“Hi.” greeted by a blonde haired with a friendly smile on her face.

 

“Hi..”

 

“So.. Uh.. I heard from Maria you are not from here..” The blonde rubs her back neck.

 

Blake nods as she is  _ checking  _ out the blonde, she wears a yellow tight shirt which is kinda wet around her chest and stomach, her prosthetic arm is holding a brown paper bag with steam coming out from on top the bag and she also wears a short sporty pants which are showing the blonde muscular thighs and pairs of sport shoes. So  _ muscular. _

  
  


“What do you want?” Blake asked.

 

The blonde stares at Blake then she looks down, “I'm sorry for disturbing you. I bought some meat buns which is very popular here because it will melt down in your mouth when you bite it.”

 

The blonde looks at her again with a small smile as she hands over the paper bag to her. “Please take it as you are new here and be my neighbor.”

 

Blake blinks for few times, indeed her tone was kinda rude. She didn't mean to be rude to her neighbor at all. 

 

Blake opens the door wider, “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just. Uh-huh. I have a lot of thought in my minds that mixed my mood. I'm so sorry.  Uh.. What's your name?”

 

Blake takes the paper bag as the blonde answer, “Yang Xiao Long. Just call me Yang. What's your name?”

 

“Blake Belladonna. You can call me Blake. Again I'm sorry,  _ Yang _ .” 

 

Somehow Blake called her name just makes Yang grinning ear to ear, “ It's okay, Blake. I thought that I disturbed you. Anyway, it's nice to see you, Blake.” Yang pulls out her prosthetic arm.

 

“It's nice to see you too, Yang.” Blake smile as she shakes hands with Yang. Surprisingly, Yang's prosthetic arm is soft and warm just like the real human arm.  _ It is so comfortable. _

 

“You better eat the meat bun cause still warm, it's the best breakfast in Vale. My recommendation is to eat it slowly with hot tea as the drink !” Yang said with enthusiastic.

 

Blake smile, “Thank you for the meat bun and the recom--”

 

“Oh shit. I forgot the tea!” Yang's grin disappears. “That's why I feel weird why is my other hand feel empty! Shit, I will buy it for you, please wait.”

 

Before Yang walks away, Blake holds her prosthetic arm to stop Yang. Yang looks at Blake who chuckles softly. 

 

“It's okay, Yang. I can make it by myself since I have a tea box in my kitchen. Thank you really.” Blake said.

 

“Oh, Okay..”

 

Yang can't look away from Blake. Before her cat ears were pinning to her black hair but now it straight up which is cute but not only that make Yang can't look away from Blake. They are Blake's smile and chuckle, her smile is so beautiful and more alive than yesterday while her chuckle is like Yang's favorite song, Yang wants to hear it more and more.

 

“So since the meat buns still warm and I'm starving, I'm gonna eat them. See you later, Yang.” 

 

“Uh, Right. See you later, Blake. If you need something you know just knock the door across you.”

 

Blake chuckles and nods, “I will keep that in my mind.” 

 

Yang stands still in front the door which had shut by Blake but this time she stands still is not because she  _ can't  _ do anything but all because of her neighbor, Blake of course who makes her heart is beating a little bit faster than usual.

 

“Oh… Fuck.” Yang whispered as she holds her chest.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

Blake's smile keeps repeating in Yang's mind like a video, Yang doesn't realize she takes a bath longer than usual because she is thinking about Blake. The worst is, she wore a T-shirt backward and stupidly put her prosthetic arm into her small duffel bag. Before Yang’s intention only wanted to cheer Blake up because she knew she can't step in. So she made a plan to buy some meat-buns after a morning run, it worked and Yang was happy for that but her heart was happier. In conclusion, Yang is a  _ mess _ now because of Blake.

Now Yang is staring at the door across her room with a duffel bag hung on her shoulder. 

  
  


_ She is so beautiful. What's wrong with me? Is it falling in love in first sight? I don't really believe that. But Blake something else. Damn it! She is beautiful, her cat ears are so cute, her smile.. Uh-huh, I can't describe it but absolutely I want to see it more. Oh! Her chuckles too, dang it! It was so pleasant to hear. Seriously, what is this? Is this a gay panic ?! What the hell?! I never got gay panic before!  _

  
  


While Yang is busy with her mind about Blake and herself, she doesn't realize the door has opened and Blake is standing in front of her with one of her eyebrow lifts.

 

“Yang?” Blake waves her hand on Yang's face.

 

Yang blinks for several times then stare Blake, “Why you are so gorgeous..” Yang whispered.

 

Even though Yang's voice was low she could hear it and enough to make Blake froze because this is the first time  _ someone _ praises her with meaningful. Adam  _ never _ does that to her.

 

Realize that the real Blake really stands in front of her, Yang jumps a little. “O-oh. Hey Blake.” Yang gives Blake a sheepish smile.

 

Blake cracks a smile on her face. “Back to earth ?”

 

_ That is! That's a smile!  Shiiiiiiit. Get together yourself, Yang!  _

 

Yang chuckles, “Yeah..” This time Yang is  _ checking  _ out Blake. Blake is wearing ripped blue jeans, pairs of white sneakers, a sling black bag hung on her shoulder and a black oversized T-shirt with the picture a can of tuna on it.  _ Cute. _

 

“I want to ask you. Where is the department store? I need to buy some stuff and food also some clothes. I didn't bring many clothes, this is the last T-shirt I have.” The smile still on Blake's face.

 

“Oh! It's three blocks from here! I can lead you the way if you want to. Anyways, cute T-shirt.” Yang winks.

 

Blake shakes her head but the smile never leaves her face. They walk out from the apartment as Blake said, “My boyfriend never like this T-shirt. He said this t-shirt is too childish.”

 

Yang stops her steps. “The guy red-haired man from yesterday was your boyfriend?”

 

Same as Yang, Blake stops her step and look at Yang. “Yes..” 

 

Yang's face is hard to read, it's like she is suspicious her. Right, Yang saw Adam slapped her on the cheek.

 

_ Shit _ . 

 

Blake looks away from Yang, “Just tell me the way,  I can go there by myself or maybe you don't have to, I will find it on my own.”

 

As Blake start to walk again, Yang stops her withhold Blake's hand. “I'm sorry, I saw what happened yesterday and it was not my business. I'm really sorry if I step in, I don't have intentions to do it. I'm sorry.”

 

Blake looks at her hand which is being held by Yang then she looks at Yang, her eyes are telling Blake that Yang really sorry but there's something Blake can't understand.

 

“I'm sorry, really I am,” Yang said firmly yet low. 

 

Blake gives Yang a little smile, “Apologies accepted.”

 

Yang smile at her. “Shall we continue to the department store?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

On the way to the department store, Blake and Yang got to know each other a little bit. Blake found out that Yang was ready to go for work as coach of kickboxing and she was a fighter but Yang needed to stop because an accident that she lost one of her arm. But Yang has good potential even after losing her arm, that's why she choose to be a coach. While Yang found out that Blake is in hiatus from her job as a model because some conditions and she was from Kuo Kuana.

 

“Kuo Kuana? Woaa. It is far from here. Why is Vale though? I heard, there's very tropical and the seafood is really good.”

 

Blake chuckles, “Indeed it is far from here and yes, very tropical also the best seafood ever.” Blake keeps her eyes on the road, “I'm here because of my boyfriend. He has business here so I need to be here too.”

 

Same as Blake, Yang also keeps her eyes on the road, “Ah, I see. Not only a lover but also business partner, What a  _ good _ man he is.”

 

Blake only smiles a little, “Anyway, are you sure is it okay to lead me to the department store? I mean you have a job to do..”

 

Yang waves her hand. “Don't worry about that. It's not that far from department store, I just need to walk one more block from there to the gym.”

 

“If you say so.. “ Blake sees Yang from her corner eyes, 

 

_ Yang is so stunning. Her blonde hair is bright like a sun, her violet eyes are.. It's hard to describe but it is so beautiful. Weird but I have already felt comfortable around her, she has a vibe that.. I-- _

 

“We are here!”

 

Blake looks away from Yang and looks the building in front of her, the parking lot kinda full and a lot of people. Blake sigh, too _ much people. _

 

Yang looks at Blake then look at the department store. “Is everything okay?” Yang asked as she looked at Blake again.

 

“Yes, maybe.. uh-huh I don't know.. It's just too much people, I don't really like crowds that much.”

 

“Oh.. Wait.” Yang search something inside her duffel bag. “Got it!” Yang pulls out a grey baseball cap with a burn heart logo on it.

 

“Use this for hiding so people will not recognize you, well I hope so. But.. I don't know if your cat ears gonna like it. I mean you can resize the cap to make it bigger on your head.” Yang handed over the cap to Blake.

 

Blake smiles, “Are you always prepared like this?” Blake takes the cap and resizes it. “Thank you really and don't worry, I used to hide my cat ears before.”

 

Yang sigh. “That's a relief. Well, I used to be famous but when the accident happened, I hide from the reporter and such. That's why I always bring the cap with me.”

 

Yang watches Blake's cat ears pinned to her black hair cutely then Blake wears the cap. “This is comfy.” Blake said.

 

Yang smiles and gives Blake a thumb. “Should I walk you until get in department store?”

 

Blake chuckles, “Are you my mom now?”

 

Yang is grinning to Blake and hold her suffer bag, “Well, I prefer to be a daddy.”

 

Yang laughs when she sees Blake's face change from blank till her cheeks turn to red. “Just kidding honey, anyway I have two tips for you. First, check the trolley before you use it and don't go to cashier number 4 cause the cashier kinda fussy and racist. Well, see you later at apartments, Blake!”

 

Yang walk away as she waves her hand to Blake and Blake smiles and waves back, “See you!”

 

Blake watches Yang's back until gone from her sight then she walks to department store, “Is she always flirting like that? And.. A daddy, huh?”

 

Blake shakes her head and tries to not smile, her neighbor is really something else but she  _ likes _ it.

  
  


While Yang walks fast to her gym, she wanted to run but it's just gonna bump people but she can't wait to talk with her friend, Phyrra. As she sees the metal gate and opens it, she shouts, “Look who's back, baby!”

 

“Oh please Yang, none miss you.” Said by a red hair woman. 

 

Yang looks to her friend, “Oh don't be like that, Pyrrha. I miss you too.”

 

Pyrrha chuckles and hugs Yang, “I do.”

 

Yang hugs back, “I know. I know everyone here  misses me.”

 

“Coach, we just finished the tournament at Vacuo two days ago!” Shouted by man. 

 

“Shhh. I know you miss me for two days buddy!” Yang shouted back and people around chuckled cause their coach was a dork.

 

Pyrrha releases the hug and pats Yang's back, she is not lying about miss Yang, her friend yet her coach who is a dork. “Wanna sparring with me?” She asked.

 

“Oh. I'm gonna beat you up!” Yang's grinning at her and they walk together to the stage. “And there's something I wanna talk about.” Pyrrha raised her eyebrow and Yang leaned closer, “About my new  _ neighbor _ .” Yang whispered.

 

“Yang pfft.” Pyrrha holds her laugh by bite her lips. She and Yang sit on the bench while watching other people sparring. After several sparred with Yang and none won just like usual, they always draw which make them the best fighter in Vale. 

 

Yang covers her face with her palm because of embarrassment what she did this morning, “Yeah yeah just laugh, Pyrrha.”

 

“Is she really beautiful?”

 

Yang looks at Pyrrha, “She is! For God sake, I think she is an angel.”

 

Pyrrha chuckles, “Yang, your gay panic only actives on Blake.”

 

“I guess so.. But too bad, she has a  _ boyfriend. _ ” 

 

Yang's tone changed when she said ‘boyfriend’ Pyrrha look at Yang seriously, something doesn't right. “Yang, Don't step in.”

 

Yang bites her bottom lip. “I know. It's just.. I don't know, he seems dangerous.”

 

Pyrrha holds Yang’s shoulder, “You don't know about him at all. Listen, I knew and most people in Vale knew you are the kindest person on earth, you like to help people here and there. But Yang, don't overdo it. I knew, you are more mature than before but please be  _ careful _ okay?”

 

Yang smiles to Pyrrha, “Okay okay, thanks for reminding me, babe.”

 

“Ew. Don't babe me, I have Jaune.” Pyrrha pushed Yang.

 

Yang chuckles but she stops when someone mentioned Blake, she looks to a little crowd of men in the corner, “Damn, even she is a faunus, she is sexy.” said one of the men.

 

“Hey! What are you guys doing there?” Yang shouted.

 

The crowds look at Yang, “Taking a break, while read some magazine. Wanna see it, coach?”

 

One of the men waves the magazine to her and Yang sees a black hair woman with cat ears as the cover of the magazine, it is Blake. Yang walks fast to them, “Hey! Give me that!”

 

“Whoa whoa, no way coach. This magazine was Limited Edition.”

 

Yang squints her eyes, “Wanna bet, Vik?”

 

Suddenly all people in the gym cheering while Pyrrha only shakes her head. Vik the guy who has the magazine smirks, “Hell yeah!”

 

After finished several sparring and bid to everyone, Yang is on the way back to her apartment. She needs exercise for tomorrow, she needs to win over Vik. She heard from Vik that magazine only realized 30 copies each place, so none can't stop Yang from getting that. As she arrives at her apartment, Yang looks to the room across her, she heard some noises from there.  _ Blake has already here.  _

 

Yang smiles and walks into her room, “Extra exercise before dinner!”

 

Blake was busy with her cooking for dinner but someone shouted from her door makes Blake stop her doings. She looks to the door and questioning herself,  _ Is Yang back?  _

 

She looks to her cooking again and continues what she left, she needs to pay back for Yang because she is kind enough to buy her meat buns and walk together to department store. As she was done cooking, Blake looks to the clock, the time is perfect for eating dinner. She hopes Yang hasn't eaten dinner yet.

 

She serves the dish into lunch box and she wears off the apron. Blake takes the lunch box and the grey cap then walks to her door. When she opens it, she hears a song from Yang's apartment. She walks there and ready to knock but the door already opened a little bit, she opens the door wider to hear enough Twist and Shout song filled the room and sees Yang punches and kicks to punch bag several times.

 

Blake leans to door frame with lunch box and the cap she held, she watches Yang exercises, her punches and kicks are fast. Blake amazed by Yang prosthetic arm, she never thought it works enough for punching. Yang's punches are getting harder and harder as she is singing Twist and Shout loudly.

 

Yang last punch was so hard until the punch bag swing kinda far, “Yeaaaahhhhhh!!!” Yang shouted along with the song and then she dances.

 

Blake is smiling to hold herself from laugh, before she watched Yang was in serious mode and now she is a dork. Yang hasn't realized that Blake is on her door watching her stupid dances then the song is over, Yang controls her breath and sweeps her sweat which is rolling down to her cheeks. 

 

“That was amusing.” 

 

Yang jumps and gets her position to punch when she faces her door. She sees Blake is leaning to her door frame with a lunch box and her cap on her hand and smiling to her which is melting Yang's feet.

 

“H-Hey Blake! What are you doing there?” Yang sheepish smile to Blake.

 

“I was watching a cover Twist and Shout with some punches and kicks.” Blake still smiling to her.

 

Yang feels embarrassed which makes Blake laugh and that makes Yang's heart triggered again. 

 

“Oh my, you are really something else, Yang.” 

 

“Oh well, That's what I am!” Yang is grinning.

 

Blake chuckles, “Anyway, it was an  _ accident  _ that watched your concert. I’m here to give you this and return your cap.” 

 

Blake hand over the lunch box and the cap to Yang as Yang walks to her, “The lunch box is from Maria?” Yang asked. 

 

“No, from me. As a payback walked me to department store and the meat-buns.” the smile never leave Blake's face. 

 

Yang surprises, “From you? It's okay you know. You don't have to do this.”

 

“Well, I wanted to do this.”

 

Yang takes the lunch box and her cap, “You sure?”

 

“One hundred percent, yes.”

 

Yang grins to Blake, “Thank you.”

 

Blake chuckles, “Don't be, I hope you like it. It's one of food from Kuo Kuana recipes which is I remembered the most.”

 

“Oh really? Damn, I'm lucky! What is it?” Yang's eyes sparks as she leans closer to Blake.

 

Blake can't take her eyes off from Yang, Yang is so close to her that she can see the sweat rolling down on Yang's neck. “Spaghetti tuna with a secret sauce,” Blake said, she can manage her breaths from choking and her voice from stuttering.

 

“That's sound good but a little bit mysterious.” Yang is smiling at her. 

 

Blake steps back slowly as she says, “Eat a lot, Yang. And have a nice night.”

 

Blake's smile never leaves until she shut her door. Blake leans her back to the door and slowly sit on the floor before she shut her door fully, Yang gave her a thumb while smiled brightly to her. Blake holds her chest, she feels warm on her chest. 

 

_ What is this? When was the last time I felt this? Is this the vibe Yang has?  _

 

Tears come out from her eyes and roll down to her cheeks, “Oh my God.” she whispered.

  
This feeling is what she wants for a long time. The most thing she  _ needs _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here !  
> What do you think, guys?  
> This is bumblebee time so,  
> No angst for now but I don't know in the future~
> 
> Press kudos and leave comment if you like it and if you want to, no forces!
> 
> See you on the next chapter, Pal ! :D
> 
>  
> 
> p.s  
> I edited the chapter because a lot of grammatical errors since my first language is not English and I was too rush also didn't check the grammar again, but I will learn and try to be better, more and more. I want to keep improving my writing by wrote something based on what I like, I hope you guys understand :)
> 
> Thank you for the support !


End file.
